An Adventure Like No Other
by eastern-tennis1621
Summary: Samantha "Sam" Devereaux. Also known as Mouth's twin sister. And the only girl Goonie. See how she plays into the adventure of One-Eyed Willy. Mikey/OC
1. Chapter 1

Me and my brother, Mouth, were watching a TV show about a police chase while Dad was trying to fix the sink.

"Turn that TV off kids, I can't hear myself think." Dad said, reaching under the sink.

"Yeah right, Dad." Mouth muttered, giving Dad a look. He then walked up and turned the TV of while I sat down on the counter. After he turned it off, we still heard sirens. We both shrugged before Mouth went to help Dad while I watched.

"The water gone down, son?" Dad asked from underneath the sink.

"No-" Mouth said before being sprayed in the face with water. I started laughing while Dad remained oblivious.

"Gone down now?" Dad said, popping his head out. He then saw that the water was spraying Mouth and tried to turn the water off while I watched and laughed. Mouth gave me a dirty look when it turned off, but I just shrugged.

Me and Mouth walked up to the Mikey and Brand's door and I knocked. Mouth started combing his hair when we saw Brand walk into the hallway.

"Oh, it's Mouth and Sam." Brand said, shrugging. Mikey pulled open the door and we both walked in.

"Hey Mikey. Yo Mikey. Hey Mikey. Hey guy what's going down." Mouth said, talking in a bunch of different accents and putting his foot on the table. I just went and sat down next to Mikey.

"Ignoring my idiot brother, what's up guys?" I told them.

"Hey who's older? Who has more authority?" Mouth challenged, taking advantage of the 2 minutes he had on me.

"Get your foot off the table, Mouth." Brand told him.

"You got it. What's going down guys? Hey what's the matter with you guys? Come on what's the matter? Nuclear Saturday or something? Come on you guys. This is our last weekend together. Last Goonie weekend. We gotta be going out in style. Cruising the coast. Downing the bruise. But no! One older brother had to go and screw it up." Mouth preached as Brand swung at him.

"Quit lecturing us, Mouth. We get the point." I told him, annoyed by him already. Most if the time he's alright. Sometimes he gets a little overbearing though.

"Flunking your driver's test." Mouth said disappointedly shaking his head at Brand. We then heard Chunk screaming from outside.

"Hey you guys. You gotta let me in!" Chunk yelled as Mouth walked to the door.

"Jerk alert. It's Chunk." Mouth said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"I just saw the most amazing thing in my entire life." Chunk yelled, hoping to be let in.

"First you gotta do the truffle shuffle." Mouth told him.

"Don't make him do that." I told Mouth.

"Now, now Sam. He wants to come in, he's gotta do it." Mouth said.

"Come on!" Chunk complained.

"Do it." Mouth commanded. So Chunk sighed, stepped onto a rock, lifted up his shirt, and started wiggling. I stood up and walked to the door before it could get any worse.

"Why are you such a jerk?" I asked Mouth, ramming into his side as I walked over and pulled the lever that unlocked the gate for Chunk.

"Aw, the only girl Goonie comes to the rescue." Mouth mocked. I just rolled my eyes as Chunk walked in.

"Oh Sam thanks. Thanks a lot." Chunk said, walking behind us into the house. He tried to walk up but Mouth slammed the door in his face.

"Listen okay? You guys will never believe this. There were two cop cars okay? And they were chasing this 4-wheeler. And they were both flying all over the place. It's the most amazing thing I ever saw." Chunk told u excitedly as Mouth, Mikey, and I crouched down by the fish tank.

"More amazing than the time Michael Jackson came over your house to use the bathroom." Mikey stated, feeding the fish.

"More amazing than the time you saved those old people from that nursing home fire, right?" Brand asked sarcastically.

"And it was even more amazing than the time you went and ate your godfather's pizza." Mouth told him while I changed my position to sit cross legged on the floor in front of the couch. Chunk looked at me for help but I just shrugged.

"Okay Brand. Michael Jackson didn't come over to my house. But his sister did." Chunk said. We heard some music and looked out the window to see Data sliding from his house window to our front door. So I quickly ran to open the door but it seemed that Mouth and Mikey had the same idea. Mikey opened the door but forgot about the screen. Data crashed through the screen into Mikey, who fell into me, who fell into Mouth and so forth. Mouth had kicked me in the head in the process, so when I stood up I had to grab onto Mikey because of dizziness.

"Woah, let's sit you down." Mikey said, sitting me down on the couch before noticing what Chunk was holding.

"Hey, I bet you guys thought I was gonna drop it, huh? I know you would think that from good ole Chunk-" Chunk started before he set the statue down too close to the edge and it fell into the floor.

"Chunk, you idiot!" Brand screamed as everyone else ran over to the statue. I wasn't too far away though, so I could still see. Mikey held it up and it didn't appear to be broken.

"See, it's perfect huh? It's perfect-" Chunk said before stopping when he notice what fell off. To tell the truth I was having a hard time not laughing at the look on Mikey's face.

"Oh my god! That's my mom's most favorite piece!" Mikey exclaimed, causing me and Mouth to laugh.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Mouth said, causing me to laugh even harder.

"Shut up, Mouth." Mikey yelled.

"Shut up, Mouth." Brand told him, whacking him in the head.

"Ain't his fault Chunk can't catch." I told them harshly. Chunk gave me a look but I ignore it.

"Hey any of you guys ever hear of Detroit?" Data asked.

"No." Mikey said.

"Certainly. Where Motown started." Mouth told him.

"It's also got the highest murder rate in the country." I pitched in while rubbing my head to get rid of my dizziness.

"Well let me tell you what. That's where we moving when we lose our house tomorrow." Data told us.

"You shut up about that stuff. It will never happen. My dad will fix it." Mikey said.

"Yeah sure he will. If he gets his next four hundred paychecks by tomorrow afternoon." Brand told us while hanging upside down on his excercise machine.

"That's wrong Brand. It will happen." Mikey yelled.

"Chill out Mikey. They're just trying to be realistic." I told him calmly.

"You believe me don't you?" Mikey asked my desperately.

"Well of course I do Mike. They are just downers." I told Mikey, trying to cheer him up. He smiled when I used the nickname I call him so it must have worked.

"Thanks Sam." Mikey told me. I just waved my hand, saying it was no problem, when the door opened.

**Well that's chapter 1! I wanted to make it longer but I have a killer headache. I'll try to update soon! I need at least one review though!**


	2. Chapter 2

In walked Mikey and Brand's mom and some other lady. They looked to be carrying groceries or something like that. Me and Mikey exchange looks before Mikey and Chunk hid the statue.

"Hey mom." Mikey said frantically while standing in front of the statue.

"Hey." We all said trying to be casual.

"I see Data dropped by." Mrs. Walsh said looking at the broken screen door. "Boys, Sam, this is Rosalita. Rosalita is going to help us with the packing just until my arm is better."

"Hola" We all yelled.

"Now Rosalita doesn't speak a word of English and I know some of you have take some Spanish in school-" Mrs. Walsh started before being interrupted.

"Well Mrs. Walsh me and Sam speak perfect Spanish. And if it is any help to you we would be glad to communicate with Rosalita." Mouth told her. I knew he was going to use this badly but nodded anyways.

"You are both lifesavers, Clark and Sam. Come with us will you?" Mrs. Walsh said, relieved.

"Sam banged her head before so she should stay sitting." Mikey told her immediately. My smile that I sent him saying thanks was both real and fake. Real because I knew he was looking out for me, but fake because I knew he only liked me as a friend. I mean he couldn't possibly like me the way I liked him, he only though of me as a best friend. Mouth gave m a knowing look but I ignored him.

"Mikey, no more potato chips. I have told you." Mrs. Walsh said walking away with Mouth, greeting Brand on her way. The moment she was gone Mikey pulled out the statue. Chunk said something with food in his mouth.

"What?" Mikey and I said together. He said it again with food in his mouth and Mikey ignored him.

"I wonder if she'll notice." Mikey said running a hand through his hair.

"That's what I said." Chunk exclaimed.

"Of course she'll notice. She notices everything." Mikey told him tiredly. It was then that Mouth, Mrs. Walsh, and Rosalita came back in, Risalita looking terrified.

"You are so good in Spanish that was so nice of you." Mrs. Walsh said, patting Mouth on the head.

"Nice is my middle name, Mrs. Walsh." Mouth said walking in.

"Guys, I'm taking Rosalita to the supermarket. Now listen I'm going to be back in about an hour. Mikey, I want you kept inside. Brand, if he's coming down with asthma I don't want him out in the rain." Mrs. Walsh said putting a scarf on Mikey.

"He should be put in a plastic bubble." Brand muttered.

"I'm serious, Brandon. That's not funny. He takes one step outside and you are in deep, absolutely the deepest sh-" Mrs. Walsh scolded.

"Shit, ma." Brand corrected causing Mrs. Walsh to hit him.

"I don't like that language. But that's exactly what you're going to be in. And you Data. Use the back door from now on." Mrs. Walsh said pointing her finger at them before looking at the table. "What is that? What is that?" We all panicked before noticing she was pointing at the chips on the table. "That is a mess. I want that cleaned up."

"Oh yeah sure." Chunk said while the rest of us agreed, relieved.

"One hour, kids, and I'll be back." Mrs. Walsh said as she started walking out the door.

"Rosalita!" I called quickly. "No hagas caso a nada Clark le dice. Está mintiendo. (Don't listen to anything Clark tells you. He's lying.)" Rosalita looked relieved when she left.

"Why did you ruin my plan? It was perfect!" Mouth said to me angrily.

"Because she seemed like a nice lady that doesn't need nightmares." I told him. That's when Brand grabbed Mikey and pulled him onto his lap in a choke hold.

"You want a breathing problem? You got it." Brand told him, giving him a noogie. We all moved over to where they were sitting, me sitting next to Data on the couch.

"Hey guys, what's your dad gonna do with all that stuff in the attic?" Mouth asked.

"He's gonna give it back to the museum for whoever they pick to be the new assistant cur- cur-" Mikey told him.

"Curator." Brand corrected.

"That's what I said." Mikey said stubbornly.

"Wait a minute guys. Maybe there's some stuff up there for us. Maybe there's stuff that we can keep from there. Maybe there's some rich stuff." Mouth exclaimed while everyone but Mikey joined in. I could see how it would be appealing, getting to stay here. All the guys started running up to the attic, me getting up slowly.

"You too?" Mikey said, looking at me desperately.

"I don't want to have to move to Detroit." I told him, looking at him helplessly before starting for the attic.

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Review soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to the attic, all the guys were messing around, looking at stuff. I knew Mikey was annoyed at me but if it meant that we got to stay in Astoria then I didn't care at the moment.

"You heard what mom said to the housekeeper about not wanting anyone up here." Mikey told us.

"Mikey, I cannot believe that you actually have something this cool in your house." Mouth said while dreamily looking around the basement.

"You guys, my mom said-you guys! Stop! Put down the outfit, okay?" Mikey yelled, running past Mouth and I and watching Chunk, who was wearing a pirate costume.

"Hey Mikey this is great. We only have only Hanukah decorations in our house." Chunk told him happily. That's when lightning struck, cause me to grab onto my brother in shock. Mikey grabbed his inhaler an used it before speaking.

"Okay guys. You saw it. Now let's go." Mikey said urgently. The guys complained while I watched Mouth smirk and walk over to something.

"Come on guys; let's go back to my room. My hay fever's acting up and you always break something." Mikey said while pacing.

"Come on Mikey, quit complaining. I know your just as curious as all of us to see what's up here." I told him. He looked a little annoyed because I wasn't siding with him like I usually do. I would but this stuff does seem pretty cool.

"Oh Mikey. Come here and make me feel like a woman. Stop flirting with my sister and come on and give me a nice wet kiss." Mouth said while sticking his tongue out of the portrait. Mikey just looked more annoyed but I happily noticed that he was blushing slightly.

"Gotcha! Now get out from behind there. You're ruining the painting." Mikey yelled at him.

"You're ruining the painting. It's a joke!" Mouth screamed back before they both started yelling at each other.

"Mikey! Mikey what is all this neat stuff?" Chunk asked.

"It doesn't say. It's a retra-retra-"Mikey stuttered.

"Retrospective." Brand and I corrected.

"That's what I said. You always contradict me. I knew I was right. I knew what it was. It's about the history of Astoria and these are the rejects." Mikey told him.

"Kinda like us, Mikey. The Goonies." Chunk told him while putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"I'm not a reject." Mouth and I said together while Mikey took the pirate hat off of Chunk's head.

"Take that stuff off. You're gonna get me in trouble." Mikey told Chunk with monotony, like he didn't care anymore. I frowned slightly before walking up to him.

"You alright, Mike? Chunk has broken anything yet." I told him, hip bumping him to try and get a smile out of him. He smiled slightly before hip bumping me back.

"It's only a matter of time." Mikey said, making me laugh slightly before Mikey looked over at some fallen pictures.

"Mouth when you use something put it back up. What's this?" Mikey said picking up a picture. I quickly went to his side and sat next to him to see what he was holding. He dusted it off and we saw that it was a map of some sort. We couldn't see it clearing because we needed to break off part of it. We exchange looks before turning and yelling "Chunk."

"I didn't touch it." Chunk said immediately.

"I know you didn't touch it. Come here." Mikey said while we both laughed slightly. "Hold this."

"Why me, Mikey?" Chunk asked curiously. Chunk began talking about the big, light up ball over to the side while me and Mikey counted "Five, four, three, two, one." We counted, watching as in one, Chunk accidentally dropped the painting.

"What are you doing?" Brand said coming over as Mikey and Chunk brushed the glass off the map and Mikey pulled it out.

"Mikey found a map." Chunk said as Mikey held it out for us all to see. "1632. Is that a year or something?"

"No, it's your top score on video games." Mouth said, walking over while Data came on my other side.

"Look it's the coast line." Mikey showed us.

"What's all that Spanish?" Brand asked. Mikey held it out to me and I looked at it closely.

"Ye intruders beware. Crushing death and grief. Soaked with blood. Of the trespassing thief." I told them in disgust.

"You guys, this map is old news. Everybody and their grandfather went looking for that. When our parents were our age. I mean, haven't you ever heard of the guy. What's his name. The pirate guy. One-eyed Willy." Bran told us.

"One-eyed Willy. One-eyed Willy. Yeah he was the most famous pirate in history of time. My dad told me all about him once." Mikey said excitedly.

"Dad will do anything to make you go to sleep." Brand said, making me and Mouth chuckle.

"No. See One-eyed Willy stole the treasure once. It was full of rubies and emeralds-" Mikey started in awe.

"And diamonds?" Chunk asked happily.

"And diamonds. Then he loaded it all up onto his ship. Then they sailed away into the sunset. Until the British king. See he found out about it. Then he set up this whole armada to go out after him. It took him a couple weeks but then they caught up with Willy. And then there's a whole big war. Between the armada and Willy's ship, the Inferno. And during the firefight, there were just guns bursting here and cannons bursting there. And then Willy fled, cause he didn't want to say around cause he knew he'd get killed if he stayed around. And then he got into the cave. And then the British, they blew up the walls all around him. And he got caved in. And he's been there ever since." Mikey told us.

"Forever?" Data asked.

"Forever." Mikey confirmed.

"And ever?" Chunk asked.

"Trapped." Mikey said mysteriously.

"Wow." Chunk said in awe.

"You sound just as corny as Dad does." Brand told Mikey.

"My dad tells me the truth. You know what he said? He told me that One-eyed Willy and his bunch were down there for 5, 6 years. And they were digging all these tunnels and caves. Setting booty traps." Mikey told all of us.

"Booby traps." Data corrected.

"That's what I said. Setting booby traps so that anybody that tried to get in would die. And one day he killed all of his men." Mikey said matter-a-factly.

"Why?" Data asked him.

"Why did he kill all of them?" Chunk asked confusedly.

"Because he didn't want them to get to his treasure." Mikey told us.

"Yeah wait a minute Mikey. If he killed all his men, how did the map or the story get out?" Chunk asked. I had to admit it was a reasonable question.

"See I asked my dad the same question and he said that one of the guys must have gotten out with the map-" Mikey started before Chunk patted his back.

"Alright, Mikey I believe you." Chunk told him.

"Yeah we'll I don't believe you. I don't believe it at all. I think your bull." Mouth said as we all got up to leave. That's when Chunk knocked something else over and we all went to see what it was.

"Hey you guys ever heard of this guy? Look Chester Copperpot. Chester Copperpot. Missing while in pursuit of local legend. Reclusive scavenger claims 'I have the key to One-eyed Willy'." Chunk read from the newspaper.

"Wow. You guys realize what we could do." Mikey whispered in awe.

"Nobody ever found nothing, you guys. I mean why do you think this map would be up here in this attic when it could be in some safety deposit box somewhere?" Brand disclaimed.

"That's right. And anyway if Chester Copperpot didn't find it how could we find it?" Mikey told us while walking out with Brand.

"You believe me, right Sam?" Mikey asked me hopefully.

"Of course I do, Mikey. No one could make up a story like that and be so passionate about it." I told him truthfully. Mikey looked really happy and turned to Chunk and Data.

"Just what if, guys. Just what if this map could lead to One-eyed Willy's rich stuff." Mikey told us.

"Maybe." Data told him.

"Then we wouldn't have to leave the Goon Docks. Come in guys." Mikey said, standing up.

"Hey Mikey. I don't wanna go on anymore of your crazy Goonie adventures." Chunk told Mikey. Then we heard the doorbell ring.

**Sorry it's been so long since I have updated but I wanted to make sure this chapter was good! Thank you for everyone that has been reading along with this story and is still with it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:  
"Just what if, guys. Just what if this map could lead to One-eyed Willy's rich stuff." Mikey told us.

"Maybe." Data told him.

"Then we wouldn't have to leave the Goon Docks. Come on guys." Mikey said, standing up.

"Hey Mikey. I don't wanna go on anymore of your crazy Goonie adventures." Chunk told Mikey. Then we hear the doorbell ring.

We all ran down from the attic to see who was at the door. We walked outside to see two men standing there holding umbrellas over their heads, one of them being Mr. Perkins, who has a son named Troy.

"Jerk alert." Mouth said when he saw them.

"Can I help you?" Brand asked, leaning on one of the porch poles while I leaned on the other.

"Hello guys. I'm Mr. Perkins. Troy's father." Mr. Perkins told us as if we didn't know.

"We know who Troy is. He's a-" Data started before Brand stopped him.

"My dad's not home, Mr. Perkins." Brand told the men as Mikey walked out.

"Is your mommy here?" Mr. Perkins asked us as if we were five.

"No sir actually she's at the market buying pampers for all is kids." Brand told him sarcastically making Mouth and I laugh. Mr. Perkins glared at us before speaking.

"Papers, Earl." Mr. Perkins said to the other guy, who handed him a stack of blue papers. "Well you can give these papers to your father to read through. Sign." Brand climbed down the stairs and grabbed the papers while the rest o us have the men deadly stares, as if daring them to say something. "We'll be by to pick them up in the morning."

"Thank you." Brand said politely.

"Thank you." Mr. Perkins said before him and Earl walked away.

"Brand what is all that stuff?" Mikey asked curiously as Brand climbed back up the stairs.

"It's Dad's business." Brand told him rudely.

"But what is it?" Mikey asked again.

"I told you it was Dad's business." Brand said more loudly this time before looking at where Mr. Perkins and Earl were walking away. "Look at them smiling."

"They can't wait until tomorrow when the foreclose on all the whatever-you-call-it's." Data said angrily.

"Trash the Goon Docks." Mouth said sadly.

"When they wreck our house I hope they make it a sandtrap." Brand told us while walking inside. All the other guys followed, but Mikey stayed outside. I stood beside him.

"Do you think there's any hope that the Goon Docks will be saved?" I asked him.

"I sure hope so, Sam. Cause I really don't want to move to the murder capital of the world." Mikey said. I winced at that and Mikey looked towards me. "What? Does your head hurt again?"

"No, it's not that. I gotta tell you something, Mike." I said to him sadly.

"What is it? Come on, Sam, you can tell me." Mikey said encouragingly, though it just made me more upset.

"If we lose our house tomorrow, Mike, Mouth and I aren't moving to Detroit." I told Mikey.

"Well where are you moving?" Mikey said, though it looked like he didn't want to hear the answer.

"New Haven, Connecticut." I said while holding back tears. I really didn't want to leave the other Goonies. Mikey looked crushed but put on a brave front when he saw a tear roll down my cheek. He quickly hugged me, trying to get me to calm down.

"Its okay, Sam. I'll find some way to get the money by tomorrow. I have to. And you'll have Mouth there with you. How far is Detroit from New Haven anyways?" Mikey asked while looking hopeful. I pulled away sadly.

"12 hours." I told him before drying my eyes. "Let's just forget about it now and spend as much time as possible together." Mikey looked unsure.

"If you're sure." Mikey told me.

"Yeah, come on. Let's see what the others are doing." I told him before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. We walked inside and I put down Mikey's hand quickly, blushing slightly. I looked for Mouth and saw him combing his hair while using the microwave as a reflection.

"Oh god am I depressed." Chunk said while spraying whipped cream into his mouth. I chuckle before sitting down on the counter. Mikey kept on shooting me looks like he expected me to start crying right there and mouth looked confused when he saw my red eyes and the tear tracks on my face. He looked at Mikey angrily, but Mikey just shook him head sadly while jumping up and sitting next to me on the counter.

"If I found One-eyed Willy's rich stuff, I would pay all of our bills. Then maybe he'd get to sleep at night instead of sitting up trying to figure out a way for all of us to stay here." Mikey said while patting Data head affectionately. All of us agreed, Data pushing Mikey's hand off of him in the process.

"Forget about any adventures. I let you out and mom will ground my ass and I've got a date with Andy on Friday, alright?" Brand told us while getting a soda out of the refrigerator.

"You're dreaming dude. No way. Cause that means her mom's gotta drive. And then you gotta make it with her and her mom." Mouth said while sitting in the sink causing me to laugh at the image of Brand in the backseat with Andy and her mom in the front.

"Shut up, twins." Brand said.

"Shut up, twins." Data repeated.

"Shut up, Data." Mouth and I said in unison. Then Brand tackled Mouth and turned on the hot water, causing it to spray Mouth. Mouth screamed while Data, Mikey and I walked past him.

"Wow déjà vu." I told him thinking about this morning.

"Shut up, Sam." Mouth said moodily. Mikey pulled out the map again when Brand was gone.

"Guys, what are we going to do about that country club? It's killing our parents." Mikey said while holding out the map for all of us to see. "If we don't do something now then there's gonna be a golf course right where we're standing." Thunder and lightning struck outside causing us all to turn our heads towards the window behind us. We had to think of a plan and fast.

**I know, 2 updates in one weekend are unusual. But I don't have school tomorrow so I got to update today! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:  
"Guys, what are we going to do about that country club? It's killing our parents." Mikey said while holding out the map for all of us to see. "If we don't do something now then there's gonna be a golf course right where we're standing." Thunder and lightning struck outside causing us all to turn our heads towards the window behind us. We had to think of a plan and fast.

We were all inside and Mikey was cleaning up while Chunk, Mouth, and I sat on the couch. Brand was exercising with music playing while he watched Mikey. Mikey waved for all of us to come in, not including Brand of course. Mikey made a motion at the map then at Brand exercise thing. We all nodded and stood up.

"Hey Brand, how far can you stretch that?" Data asked while we all walked over to Brand.

"It's not that hard." Brand told him while pulling it all the way. Next thing he knew we were tackling him. Chunk sat on him to make sure he stayed down while Data, Mouth, and I tied the exercise ropes to the back of the chair so Brand couldn't get out.

"Get of me Chunk." Brand said while struggling. We tied it and all five of us raced out of the house with Brand hollering after us. We all ran over to our bikes with Mikey holding the map. Mouth then started popping Brand's tires while Mikey and I got onto our bikes.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked frantically. "It took him 376 lawnmower jobs to pay for that. It's his most favorite thing in the world."  
"Now it's his flattest thing in the world." Mouth said before running over to his bike and getting on. "Let's go."

"I'm gonna hit you so hard that when you wake up your clothes are gonna be out of style!" Brand yelled from inside. "Hey! Mikey!"

"Come on, Mikey, let's catch up with the others." I told him before peddling after the others. I heard Mikey biking after me and smiled quickly before continuing to catch up with the others. We biked past a lot of people, including Mr. Walsh. We waved at him as we passed. He looked really confused but waved back. We struck up conversation while biking. Mikey was giving us the directions and told us that he had a feeling about this.

"You always have feelings, Mikey. And every time you always get us in trouble." Data said angrily.

"Trouble? You're the one that always gets us in trouble double-O negative." Mikey shot back.

"It's double-O seven, not double-O negative." Data told him.

"Guys, I'm hungry. I know when my stomach growls there's trouble." Chunk said.

"Shut up, Chunk." We all said in unison.

"You made me go up this big hill. You said you'd give me a Twinkie. I'm gonna be late for dinner and my moms gonna yell at me." Chunk complained while we all put down our bikes and ran after Mikey, who grabbed the map and looked at the sea where 3 huge rocks sat, side by side.

"I can't believe it. That's it, guys, that's it." Mikey exclaimed.

"What's it?" Data asked.

"Look at those 3 rocks out there; see one, two, three." Mikey said.

"You're right." Mouth and I said in unison. We all ran back to our bikes and started pedaling toward the rocks. We had to pull our bikes up a hill to get to where we had to go.

"You okay, Sam?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I told him while smiling slightly.

"I'm good too. Thanks for asking." Mouth said. They started arguing and I quickly stopped it.

"Guys quit fighting. We must be at least close to where we are supposed to go." I told them while looking around.

"This better be it Mikey." Chunk said threateningly.

"Shut up Chunk." Mikey told him quickly before holding the medallion towards the rocks. "Guys, I think I have a match. I'm sure of it. The lighthouse, the rock, and the restaurant all fit. That must mean that the rich stuff is near the restaurant." Mikey pulled out the map. "Mouth, Sam I'm gonna need one of you to translate this."

"I got it." Mouth said before looking at the map. "Diez veces diez."

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked.

"Ten times ten." I quickly told him. "100."

"Stretching feet to the nearest northern point." Mouth translated.

"North. Which ways north?" Mikey asked Data.

"That's where you'll find the treat." Mouth told us.

"The treat. The rich stuff." Mikey exclaimed.

"North is that way." Data said pointing towards the restaurant.

"So it's near the restaurant." Mikey told us happily before we all ran towards the restaurant, Mikey and Data counting their steps while Mouth, Chunk, and I ran ahead. We got there and hid behind some logs because we saw people walking into the restaurant.

"60 and 40 is an even 100. Right to the old restaurant." Mikey told us while pulling out the map again.

"The stuff has gotta be there." We all agreed but Chunk looked unsure.

"I don't know Mikey. Hey it's getting late. And that's a summer place. What's it doing open in the fall?" Chunk asked.

"There's nothing to be scared of. See there are already two costumers that went inside the restaurant." Data tried to reassure Chunk.  
"Yeah, yeah but what if they're not costumers? What if they're drug dealers?" Chunk asked.

"Drug dealers?" Data asked before reaching over me and Mouth and slapping Chunk in the eye.

"Ow!" Chunk exclaimed while covering his eye. We all shushed him before Data started talking again.  
"Did you see their clothes? Drug dealers wouldn't be caught dead in those polyester rags." Data told him. So we continued walking towards the restaurant. We were almost there when gun shots rang out from there. I grabbed onto Mouth and Mikey's arms and Chunk ran forward from where he was standing in the back.

"Mikey, Mikey. That sounded like gun shots. Not the big ones you gear in war movies but gun shots. Real ones. Trying to kill us." Chunk said.

"Geez Chunk. Turn off your brain. Someone could have dropped a pot." Mikey told Chunk like he was stupid. The other guys started agreeing with him but I was still unsure.

"I don't know guys. That seemed kind of loud to be just a pot." I told them while letting go of Mikey and Mouth and looking around as if something could pop out at any minute.

"See. I'm not the only one who's scared." Chunk exclaimed.

"Come on, Sam. Don't let stupid noises scare you. Or Chunk's stupid stories." Mouth said while he and Data patted my back reassuringly. I looked at Mikey and he just smiled hopefully at me. I sighed and gave in, following as we walked towards the restaurant.

"Are you sure, Sam? We could always wait outside." Chunk said trying to get me to stay outside with him.

"Quit trying to scare her, Chunk." Mikey said before walking up beside me. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just Chunk trying to scare you." I was still slightly unsure but nodded anyways. We got to the porch before Chunk started screaming.

"They're gonna kill us! They're gonna kill us." Chunk kept repeating. Mikey ran down and told Chunk to shut up while Data, Mouth, and I looked around the porch. We walked around and saw the windows all bolted up and covered with wood. We looked inside the window and saw a lady doing something, telling someone to hurry up.

"What's that?" Mouth asked.

"Looks Iike the cook is carrying something to the kitchen or something." Data told him while we watched the scene.

"Yeah food or something." Mikey said. We all walked back around and started walking into the house. I then heard Chunk yelling something that sounded like gunshots and quickly turned around. Mikey and Mouth both blocked me from exiting though.

"You're really going to believe Chunk now? Really?" Mouth asked me.

"Well he sounds pretty sure of what he saw this time." I said while trying to sneak around him but Mikey blocked my way.

"Come on, Sam. We won't let anything get you. Just please stay. We can't do this without you." Mikey told me pleadingly.

"Well-"Mouth started before Mikey interrupted him.

"Shut up, Mouth." Mikey said sharply while glaring at Mouth before he looked at me and his eyes softened. "Please Sam?" I sighed.

"Fine. But if anything else happens I'm out of here." I told them both. Mikey smiled happily while Mouth just looked between Mikey and I and shook his head. Data and Chunk walked up to us and we all walked into the restaurant.

**Here's a long chapter because I don't think I will be updating this story until next weekend. I'm starting winter track and I don't know if I will have time during the week. Reviews might just encourage me to update sooner though!**


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

"What's that?" Mouth asked.

"Looks Ike the cook is carrying something to the kitchen or something." Data told him while we watched the scene.

"Yeah food or something." Mikey said. We all walked back around and walked into the house.

We looked around for a while before we heard the door slam and turned around. That's when we saw the lady from the window walk up to us.

"How long have you kids been at that door?" The lady asked. Mouth, being the smartass he is decided to speak for us.

"Long enough to see you need about four hundred roach motels in this place." Mouth told her. That's when a guy walked out of the kitchen.

"How the hell am I supposed to create with that Smithsonian piece of shi-" The man starts before he sees us and starts talking in Italian.

"Jake, these boys are customers." The lady says while blocking the door so we couldn't leave. They talked for a few minutes in Italian while the boys and I exchanged looks. That's when the boy spoke up.

"Eh, kids, uh? You make yourselves comfortable, uh?" Jake told us. "She's going to cook you something."

"What do you want?" The lady asked us while looking very irritated.

"A glass of water." Data says in a shaky voice.

"Water, water." Chunk adds nervously.

"Four waters." The lady's says to Jake before turning to us again. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Mikey hurriedly tell her.

"Yes, yes." Data adds. That's when Mouth decided to speak up.

"No! I want the Veal Scallopine..." Mouth starts before seeing us miming for him to shut up.  
"Shut up Mouth." I whisper to him while the others nod in agreement. But he just ignorant us and continues. "...I want the Fettucini Alfredo...a bottle of Fettucini, a 1981." Mouth says while kissing his thumb and finger like a gourmet chef. The lady the grab him, puts him in a headlock, and forces his mouth open.

"The only thing we serve is tongue." The women tell him while pulling out a switchblade an forcing Mouth's tongue out of his mouth. We all watched in terror before I decided that I had to step in.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry for my brother's behavior. Please don't cut off his tongue. I don't want to have to explain what happened to my dad." I told her frantically. She looked at me for a moment before nodding slightly and turning back to Mouth.

"You like tongue? Be lucky that sister of yours was here." The lady says before closing the switchblade and letting go of Mouth. Then she turns to all of us. "That all? Sit down!" We all run and sit down while the woman goes into the kitchen, Chunk falling over in the process.

"You alright, Chunk? Hey guys..." Data says.

"I know...I know..." Chunk starts to tell us but fades out.

"What happened to the two guys in the polyester suits that came before us? What happened to them?" Data asked and I suddenly remembered the 2 men and the fact that they never left.

"I know." Chunk says and we all look to him for the answer.

"What, what is it? Spit it out." Mikey told him impatiently.

"You guys, if we don't get out of here soon, there's gonna be some kind of-" Chunk starts before we all "shhh" him to quiet down. He then speaks in a quieter voice. "-hostage crisis. Out in the garage, ORV, four wheel drive, bullet holes the size of Matzah Balls!"

"Chunk, I'm starting to O.D. on all your bullshit stories." Mouth says rudely.

"Yeah." Data backs him up.

"Well it doesn't seem all that made up." I told them quietly.

"Don't tell me you believe this stuff, Sam. It's all bull." Mouth states.

"Well how can you be so sure? I mean I know I didn't see those two guys leave so where else could they be?" I ask before the lady from before returns with our waters. But the liquid inside the glasses did not look like water.

"There's your water!" The woman says while frowning at all of us.

"Thank you, Sir, uh, Ma'am." Data tells her.

"Thank you, Sir-" Mikey starts before realising his mistake and recoiling. "-I mean, Ma'am."

"This' supposed to be water?" Mouth asks while holding his drink up into the light.

"It's wet, ain't it?" The lady states before getting angry. "Drink it!"

"Miss, where's the men's room, please?" Mikey asks while trying to get away.

"Can't you hold it?" The woman replies.

"No." Mikey states.

"Mikey, this ain't the kind of place you wanna go to the bathroom in it." Chunk says while trying to stop him from going. But the lady heard him and turns to face him.

"Why not?" She asks briskly.

"Because, they might have daddy long legs in 'em-" Chunk starts before he sees another man carrying a bag through the window and move closer to Mikey. "-or dead things Mikey! Dead things."

"Eh, Mikey...got to go to the bathroom?" Mouth says while pouring his drink from one glass to another.

"Killer dead things. Big. Mean." Chunk continues to try to stop him and at the point I don't want him to go. He looks to me and I shake my head no. But he then looks to Mouth and sees the water and cracks.

"Lady, please!" Mikey practically begs.

"Downstairs, first door on the right." The woman says impatiently.

"Thank you." Mikey says while looking relieved and starts to head to the stairs.

"Mikey, come on." Chunk pleads.

"Stay to the right!" The lady snapped at him.

"Yes Ma'am." Mikey told her politely.

"Please Mikey, dead things!" Chunk yells after Mikey.

"Stay to the right!" The woman yells when Mikey reaches the stairs.

"I know, 'Stay to the right.' Thank you." Mikey states before walking down the stairs.

**I am so so so so so so sorry to whoever is still reading this. I wouldn't hold it against you if you had already dropped this story. There has just been a lot going on lately and it's hard to concentrate on this story. I will try to update as soon as I can though!**


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:  
"Stay to the right!" The lady snapped at him.

"Yes Ma'am." Mikey told her politely.

"Please Mikey, dead things!" Chunk yelled after Mikey.

"Stay to the right!" The woman reminds Mikey when he reached the stairs.

"I know, 'Stay to the right.' Thank you." Mikey said before walking down the stairs.

We waited for a bit but Mikey was taking a really long time down there. At some point I had started to tap my foot. Chunk had already begun to start freaking out. All of a sudden Brand runs through the door, scaring all of us. We all scream in shock and Brand walks over to us.

"Where's Mikey?" Brand started before Mikey came up the stairs. Brand immediately ran over to him. "Mikey, why can't you stay at home? Let's get out of here right now. Let's get out of here." Brand then drags Mikey over to the door while we follow behind with the lady, who I learned to be Mama Fratelli chased us out.

"Get out of here! And stay out!" Mama F. yelled before slamming the door on us. We all hid where we did when we first got to the restraint, right outside. Mikey started to describe what he saw in the basement.

"I swear on my life, they've got...an 'It', a giant 'It'." Mikey tells us.

"An 'it'?" I asked confusedly.

"Ooh." Mouth said in awe.

"They got it chained to the wall." Mikey stated. Brand sighed.

"Come on, Mikey." Brand said but Mikey continued.

"When it came into the light it was all gross and disoriented, and the parts were mixed around." Mikey told us while trying to imitate the face it made. We all 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the faces Mikey made.

"Like your brain, right Lamo?" Brand retorted before starting to stand up. "Say goodbye to your little pals." Chunk then pulls Brand back down.

"Hey look! Look at that." Chunk says while pointing at Mama Fratelli, who came out of the house with Jake and Francis. They are carrying a large, bulky object in a black bag out to the car.  
"You know, I'm wondering what is in the bag." Data said suspiciously.

"Ah, restaurant trash. Yeah." Mikey tries to reassure us.

"You sure?" I asked shakily.

"Positive." Mikey said while squeezing my hand which I had grabbed when the Fratellis walked out.

"That big? That much?" Data questioned.

"I'm positive. Yeah." Mikey told us.

"Look, there were bullet holes in the car this big. Mikey, Mikey, come on. Our parents are worried, it's dinnertime." Chunk said while gesturing with his hand how big the bullet holes were.

"Yeah, Mikey. Let's just get out of here before anything else happens." I told him while looking around to see if there was anything behind us.

"Why don't we go home?" Chunk said while starting to stand up.

"Home? What home? In a couple more hours it ain't going to be home any more. Come on, guys, this is our time, our last chance to see if there really is any rich stuff. Sam, we gotta make sure you don't move to New Haven." Mikey told us while saying the last part just to me.  
"We got to." Chunk reconsidered.

"Duck down guys. Get down. Get down. Duck down!" Mikey says and maneuvers us behind some rocks while the Fratellis drive off.

"See, there are bullet holes in the back of that thing!" Chunk points out and I finally see them and gasp. Mouth was suddenly grabbed from behind and we all turn around to see Andi and Stef.

"Ah shit!" We all exclaimed.

"You scared me!" Chunk yells out while Stef was getting a good laugh about it. "Almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hey Mouth, you look better from behind." Stef provoked my brother.

"Hey, wanna see something really scary?" Mouth said before holding up my pocket mirror. "Look at that."

"That is so scary." Data and Chunk say in unison.

"...and ugly!" Chunk says to which I slapped his arm. The boys and I went back to the restaurant only to find that it was locked.

"Thank God!" Chunk yells in relief.

"Hey, wait a minute, Chunk." Mouth says mischievously.

"What?" Chunk asks.

"You know I got some naked pictures of your mom, taking a bath. Wanna buy 'em?" Mouth says while I gap at him in shock.

"What?!" Chunk asks him angrily.

"Real cheap!" Mouth tells him. Chunk yells and runs at Mouth who jumps out of the way. Chunk then slammed into the door and his weight knocks the door open, making him stumble and fall face first into the floor. We all ran over and crouched behind him.

"Thanks, Chunk." We all say before walking into the restaurant again.

_**Alright guys! I know you are all probably mad at me. But I've been thinking a lot about this and I am now 100% back! If you are a fellow writer you know how hard it is to make a chapter then go over it and make sure it's as good as can be. But now I will make sure to be more into it! But I really want your opinions on my character, Sam. Is she okay? Is she a Mary-Sue? It's hard to tell when it's your character! Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:  
Chunk yells and runs at Mouth who jumps out of the way. Chunk then slammed into the door and his weight knocks the door open, making him stumble and fall face first into the floor. We all ran over and crouched behind him.

"Thanks, Chunk." We all say before walking into the restaurant again.

When we get in we all start arguing about the map, trying to figure out which way to go.

"Shut up! We've got to get to the lowest point of the floor." Mikey says in a commanding voice.

"Lowest point nothing, Mikey! Let's go. Now!" Brand yells while sneaking up on us. We all start arguing with Brand trying to get him to let us stay.

"No, Brand." Mikey says firmly before turning around.

"Mikey!" Brand calls before Andi and Stef run in looking terrified.

"Turn on the lights." Mikey tells us.

"Oh, my God." Stef says while freaking out. Mouth turns a switch, but it is dirty and out of use. A light bulb explodes and we all jump.

"Oh my God." Andi muttered while looking around the restaurant.

"It was disgusting, you should have seen it." Stef says about whatever they were screaming about.

"What was it?" I asked them. They both just shuddered in reply.

"It jumped out from the bushes. It almost killed us, I swear to God." Andi says dramatically.

"Come on, Brand, please?" Mikey begs. "What if we find something, huh? A couple more minutes isn't going to hurt."

"Come on, Mikey. We're going right now!" Brand disagrees before starting to pull Mikey out.

"No." Mikey commands before pulling his arm out of Brand's grasp and putting his hand on my shoulder and smiling at me. "I'm staying."

"Listen to your big brother" Chunk says shakily while looking at Andi and Stef.

"Hey Brand, give him a few minutes." Andi says before grabbing his hand smiling flirtatiously at him."As long as you stay here, with me."

"Wait." Mouth pauses.

"Listen to her; she knows what she's talking about." Mikey says happily.

"Yeah, she does." We all agree.

"Let's go!" All of us yell before heading towards the basement.

_**I know that was a pretty short chapter but I saw some awesome reviews and couldn't wait to post for you guys! I know Sam isn't in here much but I'm thinking about planning a scene for just Andi, Stef, and Sam with some 'girl bonding' or something like that. I also have to figure out what I'm going to do about the whole 'Andi accidentally kissing Mikey' scene. But don't worry! I also have a picture of what Sam looks like as well as what my other characters look like on my profile! Thanks!**_


End file.
